Wolf In Sheep's Clothing
by St-Blizzard
Summary: Kuujo is just trying to get more out of life, hoping for something a little different. Little did he know a surprise would head towards him. Crossing onto different Anime's, Video Games, and movies, shuffles in the unexpected, stirs from the unknown.


The sun was setting, showing the day was near it's close. Ever so slowly it panned to a man looking outside the window of a local cafe, the man's green eyes shined in the sun like flawless emeralds capturing his defining features. Upon closer inspection, his normal cropped brown hair contained soap within its follicles, causing itchiness and rough patches from brushing his hand across it. Backing up from the window, he got glimpses of the dark coloration below his eyes showing he hadn't slept for days. It hurt that his clothes matched how his eyes looked, dark purple and wrinkled.

He shifted from his cushioned red seat off the table reaching for his phone.

When he opened the phone's screen, it read 6:30 pm with a few missed calls from someone titled, Reiya. Sighing, he ends up getting up from his seat exiting the cafe issuing a few inputs into his phone before putting the receiver of his phone to his ear. A few seconds pass by before a click comes from the other end.

"Sweetie I need a favor." replied Reiya.

"Yes, mom?" answered Kuujo.

"I would like you to get shopping done for me this weekend, I am gonna be out of town so there should be money in the kitchen."

"Okay…"

He ends the connection almost after glancing down at the phone for a moment with a look of disappointment. with utmost haste he heads over into a nearby bar pocketing his phone, without taking in much in of the atmosphere he sits himself down onto a chair close to the bar, breathing in the musky smell he was familiar with. Kuujo reaches into his pocket to pull out his ID as having done the song and dance so many times before.

It wasn't long before an older man sporting a grey goatee with a white suit looks at him to say.

"Is there anything I can get you sir?" the barkeep inquired

"Yes, give me the special."

"I need to see some ID fir-"

Hearing him utter the key word, he fishes out his identification placing it on the table for him pushing it forward. A few seconds pass as he glances over it before passing it back to him and turning. Kuujo waits for his drink before he hears the bartender say something, catching his attention.

"You look awful, the weight of the world must be on your shoulders." This mysterious man spoke, showing an underlying sense of care. He soon mixes the drinks before serving the special before Kuujo. Looking down, he saw the dark blue coloration of the drink causing a smile to creep upon his lips. Taking his hand, he brought the glass closer until he was about to guzzle it down, until a certain white hue glimmered at the bottom of the glass. Placing the liquor back down he squints his eyes to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him until he raised his head back to the barman.

"Hey something is wrong with... my drink."

He half expected the man to be near him, but as he peered over to the other bartender's and current customers at the bar, he seemed to vanish out of existence. Kuujo, gestures over a nearby bartender that was looking in his general direction, causing him to approach. As he got a better look at the current barkeeper, the features instantly became recognizable. Golden short blonde hair going down to his shoulder, with brown eyes and a black vest over a long white sleeved shirt.

"Can I….?" The barkeep asked before looking, recognizing his regular customer.

"Kuujo, what's up? Here for the special?"

"You know me so well Chao, I actually just ordered from another bartender, but…. It looks weird, would you mind checking it out for me?" Asked Kuujo shifting the drink towards him, Chao looks over the drink for a second. Inspecting he looks over it a few times, swishing the drink around, and trying to smell it.

"Well, if someone has tampered with it, I can't tell. Do you remember how he looked?" inquired Chao,

"Yeah; he was wearing a white suit, and he had a grey goatee, maybe late 40s?" said Kuujo.

"Hmm. Well, we have no one on staff that matches what you said. But be careful tonight all right, you seem exhausted." Chao says before heading over to some long-awaited customer. Kuujo thinks for a moment, staring into his drink. {_Guess I must have been over thinking it_.} He thought before he took a drink finishing the beverage before fishing out the money for what he owed placing it beside the drink before exiting the bar and heading over to his house two blocks away.

Heading into his house, he ends up closing the door behind him to bolt up the stairs going into his room. Upon entering, Kuujo's looks over at the posters on his walls reading, Aliens, Inuyasha, Dungeons & Dragons, and much more going from the posters to books. The place was positively bursting with different things ranging from nearly anything that had a fan base associated with it, a true haven to call his own.

{_My head is killing me, might as well finally sleep off this headache_.} He thought, before clapping his hands and turning off the lights he left on most of the day, going to bed. Not long after, Kuujo's drifts into the familiar, comforting darkness away from the pressures of the world. Drifting along in the endless void that was his mind took shape around him, pushing his body through what seemed to be a fogged door. As his body grew faster, parts of the fog around the door wrapped under his body, swinging abruptly open with his body mere inches from the object. The door closed behind fading into the nothingness allowing the place to disperse and flash as a white light encapsulates his presence regressing his age and revitalizing it with new life.


End file.
